Non-clerical professionals
Professionals in the business community in offices/workplaces who had to deal with the extremely bright scientists who frustrated them, especially Sheldon. Michael Croner as Andre The Solder Excursion Diversion who convinces Leonard and Howard to see the Wil Smith film preview. Jim Holmes as Tim The Application Deterioration who is the Caltech patent attorney the guys discuss patenting their discovery with. Wayne Wilderson as Travis The Platonic Permutation who ran the soup kitchen that the guys worked in on Thanksgiving Day. Elena Campbell-Martinez as Maria as the Caltech maintenance worker who has been on three episodes. Louise Claps as the Receptionist (Voice Only) The Matrimonial Momentum at the Las Vegas wedding chapel where Leonard and Penny got married. Jim Meskimen as the Minister The Matrimonial Momentum at the Las Vegas wedding chapel where Leonard and Penny got married. Robert Clotworthy as Headmaster Edwards The Graduation Transmission of Leonard's old high school when he spoke at their graduation exercises. Sara Erikson as Gwen The Communication Deterioration was an actress Penny met at the "Clerks 3" auditions. Kelli Goss as Chelsea The Communication Deterioration was an actress Penny met at the "Clerks 3" auditions that knew Penny. Phoebe Neidhardt as Casting Assistant The Communication Deterioration was the casting director at the "Clerks 3" auditions. Molly Morgan as Hostess The Intimacy Acceleration was the escape room hostesses. Max Adler as Zombie The Intimacy Acceleration was the zombie that menaced the guys in the escape room. Michael Reetz as Photographer The Clean Room Infiltration who took Sheldon's picture on Santa's lap. Malcolm Foster Smith as Roy The First Pitch Insufficiency the Anaheim Angels' employee who helped Howard just before he threw out the first pitch. Steve Valentine as the Director The Gorilla Dissolution of "Serial Apeist 2" who fired Penny. Beau Casper Smart as the Employee The Gorilla Dissolution on the set of Serial Apeist 2. Kaliko Kauahi as the Employee The Gorilla Dissolution on the set of Serial Apeist 2. Kimberly Herbert Gregory as Ms. Davon The Anything Can Happen Recurrence who was the psychic that Penny took Sheldon to. Rod Keller as Wardrobe Person The Indecision Amalgamation on the set of Serial Apeist 2. Gilda Stratton as Flight Attendant (Voice Only) The Friendship Turbulence on the flight that Howard and Sheldon took to Houston. Riccardo LeBron as Tom The Monster Isolation who performed a scene from "A Streetcar Named Desire" with Penny in her acting class. John Mendoza as Chauffeur The Re-Entry Minimization who was waiting for Howie Mandel at the airport for Howard's flight. Peter Onorati as Angelo The Werewolf Transformation who is the nephew of Sheldon's regular barber. Jim Turner as Reverend White The Recombination Hypothesis who Penny envisions marrying her and Leonard when she is very pregnant. Stacey Travis as Sandy The Skank Reflex Analysis who is actress that Penny does the hemorrhage commercial with. Arnold Chun as Ho-Jun The Agreement Dissection as the taxi driver who took the girls' to a dancing club. Tom Yi as Dispatcher The Agreement Dissection who told the girls' where to find a dancing club that had waltzing. Eric Andre as Joey The 21-Second Excitation who was managing the waiting line for the "Raiders of the Lost Ark" movie. Ren Hanami as Singer The Pants Alternative who is singing at Sheldon's award banquet. Steve Paymer as Judge J. Kirby The Excelsior Acquisition who tried Sheldon's traffic ticket court appearance. Andy Mackenzie as Skeeter The Gothowitz Deviation who was the tattoo artist. Livia Trevino as Lourdes The Euclid Alternative as the Caltech maintenance worker. Sherry Weston as Instructor The Fuzzy Boots Corollary as Howard's line dancing instructor. Michael Patrick McGill as Police Officer The Explosion Implosion who was the police officer who stopped Sheldon for speeding. George Wyner as Dr. Zhang The Proposal Proposal who was a colleague who praised Amy during a dinner with Sheldon in Princeton NJ. Susan Chuang as Dr. Harris The Proposal Proposal who was a colleague who praised Amy during a dinner with Sheldon in Princeton NJ. [Julie Micheals as Professor in The Prestidigitation Approximation . Cindera Che as Professor in The Thespian Catalyst. George Wyner as Dr. Zane in The Proposal Proposal as one of Amy's colleagues that has dinner with Sheldon. Nicole J. Butler as Clerk in The Confidence Erosion as the court clerk who tells Sheldon and Amy they're up next for the judge to get married. Amy Tolsky as Joan in The Countdown Reflection who is the court clerk that tells Howard and Bernadette that the judge can't marry anyone else that day. Eileen Galindo as Letty in The Gates Excitation as a Hispanic nanny that Stuart tries to talk to in pigeon Spanish. Elka Rodriguez as the Rose lady in The Geology Methodology who tries to sell Raj a Rose at a non-date. George Wyner as Dr. Harris in The Proposal Proposal as one of Amy's colleagues that has dinner with Sheldon. Louise Claps as receptionist in The Matrimonial Momentum as the receptionists at the Las Vegas wedding chapel where Leonard and Penny got married. Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Reference Pictures Category:Professionals Category:Articles With Photos Category:Cast Category:Minor Characters